


Hands Up!

by runicmagitek



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, Flash Fic, Love/Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentence AU prompt from tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Up!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wallwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/gifts).



> Prompt was for federal agent vs con artist, so the AU tags were the closest I could find to it.

Cold metal jammed into his back and a finger hovered along the trigger. After years of tracking down the sly bastard, she had him where she wanted him, but the threat of a gun lodging a bullet through his body didn’t strike fear into Setzer. Instead, he gazed back to Celes with heavy eyes, a smirk lining his lips, and purred, “You really want to put an end to this fun game of ours?”


End file.
